The Chronicles of Firzen
by Knell13
Summary: A new face crawls out of a hole in Gensokyo, he seems to be a stranger to the main cast, but then again, Gensokyo is a big place. Follow Firzen's adventures as he makes new friends...as well as enemies. {This is an Alternate Reality Gensokyo Fic, so don't get mad if characters don't match Canon.}
1. Chapter 1

"Cirno, you should just give up, you know ice will never triumph over fire." Mokou said with a bored look. "No matter how much you try, my fire will melt your ice."

"Just you wait! I'll find a way to beat you…if only he was here."

"Who?"

"A person I met a few days ago, his name is Firzen! I saw it, he's really the one, the Frost King!"

"Frost King? What's this nonsense you're talking about? The way you're talking about him, makes it seem like he could beat me."

"He could! His ice was so powerful, so beautiful! He definitely could defeat you!"

"What is this Frost King you're talking about, Cirno?" The voice of Letty spoke as she floated down and landed beside the ice fairy.

"Oh, Letty! You should have seen him, the way he was using his ice! Even though it's the middle of spring and we're weak, he wasn't affected at all!"

"I'd like to meet this so-called Frost King." Letty said with her arms crossed.

"So would I." Mokou added.

At that very moment, as if he had been summoned, the sky above grew a dim gray, as if winter had appeared again. A cold gust blew through the plain they were standing in as something resembling a frozen path appeared over head. On top of it, standing with his hands in the pockets of his black jeans, was a man with spiky gray hair and azure blue eyes. His skin was pale and he wore a dark blue longcoat over a black undershirt and finishing off his attire was a pair of black boots. He leaped off the ice road and landed in the middle of the group, his hands still in his pockets. "Can you see it?" He asked with a soft, but powerful voice. "The frozen road?" He pointed to Mokou with his right hand. "So you believe flames can triumph over Ice? I'll have to cool your head."

"Well aren't you mister show off?" Mokou said as flames exploded around her. "Perhaps I should knock that almighty attitude of yours down a few pegs."

The man placed right hand back in his pocket and smirked. "Name's Firzen, maybe this'll be a good warm up."

"Let's see how you handle this!" Mokou shouted as she sent a giant wave of flames toward him.

Firzen didn't move from his spot, he simply stared at the incoming flames with interest. "Flames contain intense emotion; they're usually the embodiment of anger. You use your flames well." He grinned. "However, such weak flames could never touch me." A cold gust of air exploded outwards from his spot and slammed into the wall of flames, freezing them instantly. "I changed the workings of the air, converting your flames to a temperature where they couldn't possibly burn. This is…ABSOLUTE ZERO!" An ice road appeared beneath him as he sped forward, turning it into a spiral shape and even riding it upside down. "Now do you see it?"

Mokou's eyes squinted for a moment, but there was definitely something else there, almost like an angry blizzard staring her in the face. This was no ordinary ice; this ice was something else entirely. Something that defied explanation…this was!

"The Frozen Road!" Frizen yelled as his right foot slammed into the right side of Mokou's face and sent her spiraling backwards and into a ditch.

"How could I lose?" Mokou asked herself as she hit the ground hard with her back. "My flames…are supposed to be able to melt anything." She hit the ground with her right fist. "Dammit! Dammit all!"

"Do you know why you couldn't melt my ice?" Firzen asked her standing above the ditch. "An element isn't a weapon, it isn't meant to destroy or fight for you. An element is part of you. Have you ever thought of your flames as anything more than just something you fight with? They're an extension of you. The reason you couldn't win…was because you haven't yet discovered your own road. Just as I follow the Frozen Road, there are also more roads out there. I've heard you're immortal, so why do you make yourself content with simple fights like this? There's a whole world out there, so many different roads to follow." He held his right hand out. "There's still a chance for you to change your life around. Discover who you really are and find your path."

She grasped his hand and he helped her up. "Thanks for your advice…but I'd rather not take advice from the person who beat me…I'll find my own way to get stronger and when I do, I'll be sure to slam your head into the ground!" She took off then, heading toward the bamboo forest.

"She's on her way. The will to become stronger is the first step to forging your own road." Firzen said with a smirk before turning to Letty and Cirno. "Now then, what were you doubting, Miss Letty?"

"Haha! I told you Letty, he really is the Frost King!" Cirno said with a smile.

"Well I'll be damned…" Letty said with slow words, trying to process what she had just seen. "Ice defeating fire…I've never witnessed such a thing."

"Hey, Firzen! Can you train me in the Frozen Road? I wanna become stronger!" Cirno asked him in a loud voice.

"Heh, I don't take students. You'll have to find your own way." He stepped onto the ice road and took off into the sky. He smirked. "That Mokou girl…she has some real potential. I'm sure she was far stronger than she let on, a person like her wouldn't lose so easily. She's a real natural; she gauged my powers and realized that even if she kept fighting, it wouldn't do her any good. To know when to give up, that's a key to combat. I look forward to more from her and others from Gensokyo!"


	2. Chapter 2

-Scarlet Devil Mansion-

"So, correct me if I'm wrong Meiling, but you say you saw an ice user defeat Mokou?" Remilia asked as she sipped her tea.

"That's correct! It was out of this world! He was using all kinds of tricks I'd never seen before." Meiling replied.

"That so? Interesting, I want you to go find this brat and bring him here."

"R-Right away mistress!"

"Are you sure sending Meiling is a good idea, Mistress?" Sakuya asked as she stood by Remilia's side. "I know she is strong, but from what she says, this newcomer is very powerful."

Remilia simply smirked. "If he manages to defeat Meiling, then he'd be worth being my plaything. I've been itching to let loose for a long time, so let's just see how this plays out."

"As you wish."

-Misty Lake-

"Firzen. Firzen. Firzen. Firzen. FIRRRZEEEEN!" Cirno yelled into the sleeping man's right ear. "Wake up! I want you to teach me! Come on! Come on! Come on!"

"No. Go away." He said before rolling over.

"But you're so strong! Come on, pretty please? I'll give you a frozen frog!"

"Not only no, but hell no."

"Why!? Why won't you teach me? Is it because you don't like me?" She started bawling. "Waaaah! Firzen hates me!"

An anger mark appeared on Firzen's head and he turned around. "Listen here, just because I don't want to teach you, doesn't mean I hate you, okay?" He placed his right hand on her head. "If you're truly the strongest, then discover your own road and become the Queen of it. Don't let others tell you otherwise." He stood up now and placed his hands in his pockets. "I can't help you find your road, that's something you've gotta do yourself." He smirked. "Now then, it looks like we've got company."

"You managed to sense me coming, as I thought, you really are powerful." Meiling said as she readied a combat stance. "My Mistress has ordered me to bring you back, I can do it by force, or you can come along by your own choice, it's up to you."

"I'll come along; I've wanted to meet more of you guys anyways. I've spent so many years cooped up in my own icy hell training, that I don't know any of inhabitants of this place. My name's Firzen, nice to meet you."

"Hong Meiling and likewise. Let's get going." She ran off and beckoned him to follow.

"You can come and watch if you want Cirno." Firzen said as he formed an ice road under his feet.

"No…I want to begin finding my own path."

"Heh, that's the spirit!" He took off on the ice road, following Meiling.

-Scarlet Devil Mansion-

"So you're that powerful Ice user." Remilia said with an interested gaze as he stood before her. "You do seem taller than I thought you'd be, I take it you aren't an ice fairy then…perhaps something similar to Letty?"

"No and No. I'm just me." He said with a grin.

"Fair enough…now, I want to know your strength first hand." She stood up from her chair. "So I'm challenging you to a fight."

"Eh? You want to fight me? I didn't even catch your name yet."

"Heh, Remilia Scarlet, Headmistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion."

"Firzen, Frost King of the Frozen Road."

She smirked. "King you say? You are a most amusing one. Let us take this outside now that it has finally reached nightfall." She floated out the window and landed in the courtyard below, Firzen following just as quickly.

"So you have defeated Mokou, am I correct? You froze her flames according to Meiling. That is not a simple feat, in fact, one could say it is impossible." She crossed her arms and gazed directly at Firzen. "So I shall see for myself if you are truly as powerful as she says you are. I will allow you the first move; after all, you are the guest here."

"How polite of you." Firzen said with a smile. "I'll take you up on that offer." With his hands in his pockets he sent a tremendously gust of cold wind toward Remilia.

"Now what is that supposed to do?" Remilia asked as she seemed unfazed, although deep down she wanted to wrap a blanket around her, this wind was COLD. She was shivering to beat the band as well. "If you're going to just play around with cold air like that, I'll make the true first strike!" She let loose a barrage of purple energy bullets toward him, at least 24 in all.

Firzen barely managed to dodge them all, being hit in the right shoulder by one of them. "Ow! That hurt!" He spun through the air and let loose his own barrage of 24 icy cold ice bullets.

"Too easy!" Remilia said as she grazed them all without effort. "Surely you can do better than that!"

"Yikes! You're pretty good!" He was about retaliate when she appeared before him with amazing speed.

"If you're not gonna take me seriously, I'll kill you." She let loose a gigantic purple blast that sent him flying toward a clump of trees.

He crashed through them and slammed against a rock, spewing up blood. He struggled to stand up, but fell backwards. His vision was cloudy.

"Pathetic." Remilia said. "I was really expecting more from you." She went to turn around, but discovered to her surprise, that she couldn't. "W-What the hell!? Why can't I move?"

Firzen looked up at her and smirked. "Thank you for disregarding my first attack. When that icy wind hit you, it implanted ice particles on your body, which I can control." He winked at her. "Checkmate."

"W-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Remilia screamed as ice expanded around her and shredded her skin, trapping her under a pillar of ice.

Firzen managed to stand up and walk over to her, his hands in his pockets. "Looks like you've seen…The Frozen Road."

Suddenly purple magical energy burst around Remilia as the pillar shattered and she stood up, blood pouring from various parts of her body, but the wounds were regeneration. "To think that you managed to pull one over me..." She laughed. "How interesting! Let me show you how wide the gap between us is." A purple spear began to form in her hand. "I'll wipe you off the face of Gensokyo." Her magical energy was stifling; this was the true power of Remilia Scarlet!

Firzen fell to his knees and laughed in a hopeless sense. "Truly, I don't stand a chance against you." He stared at the spear when suddenly a torrent of flame exploded in between the two and Mokou appeared standing there.

"Why don't you back off, Remilia?" Mokou said with an angry glare and her arms crossed. "This punk is mine, and I'll be damned if I let a blood sucker like you take the privilege of killing him away from me!"

Remilia let the spear dissipate and swore. "Fine. You're lucky she stepped in, Ice brat. Next time, I'll kill you even faster." She walked inside her mansion and slammed the door shut with so much force that it broke.

Mokou turned back and reached her hand out, helping Firzen up. "If you died here." She said. "It'd be a pain; I don't want my training to be for nothing. So don't you dare go and get yourself killed." She sighed. "In any case, to see Remilia that angry, you really must have really irritated her, you know? Also, from the way we fought yesterday, I wouldn't expect you to lose so easily. Come on, you must have the power to melt ice, you could have done that and turned this whole thing around, considering water is her weakness and all. Why'd you hold back?"

"I just wanted to enjoy the thrill of the battle. I don't like killing people; it would have put her to close to death for my comfort."

"Well would you look at that, Frosty King doesn't have such a cold heart after all. In any case, if you want to survive until our rematch, I suggest you head to the human village and meet with Keine, she should be able to get a meeting with Reimu prepared."

"And which way is that?"

She pointed to a cluster of buildings vaguely visible in the distance. "That way."

"Ah, I see. Thanks!" He took off into the sky and waved before heading toward the village.

"What a weird guy he is." Mokou said before heading back toward her home. "Either way, I'd better get back to training!"


	3. Chapter 3

-Human Village: School-

"Alright kids, thank you for your hard work today, you're dismissed." Keine said with a smile. "Be careful on your way home." She watched as the classroom emptied and sat down in a chair with a sigh. "Another day done, teaching is fun, but sometimes it can be so draining." She wiped sweat off her brow and sipped from her glass of water. She could hear mumbling in the distance, but paid it little mind until it gradually got closer.

"Firzen." A girls voice chimed.

"No." A male's voice replied.

"Firrrzeeen."

"No."

"Train me!"

"Cirno, I thought you were going to find your own road?"

"I tried, but it's hard! So I want you to help me get started!"

"…You know what? Fine…I'll teach you."

"Really!? Wait…why change your mind so suddenly, is it just because I'm annoying? You really don't like me, do you!?"

Firzen sighed. "That's not it. I was denying you before because I haven't taught anyone before and I don't wanna accidently lead you down the wrong path, okay? I'm not the best teacher around."

"So you really mean it!? YAY!"

"Um, excuse me." Keine said as she stepped in front of them. "You're making an awful lot of noise, can I help you?"

"Ah, yeah, looking for someone named Keine. Mokou said she could help me out." Firzen said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"That would be me. What can I help you with?"

"I need to talk to someone named Reimu, and she said you could arrange that."

"Are you new in Gensokyo?"

"Well…not really, I've been around, but I wasn't exactly the most social fellow, recently just came out of my hiding hole you could say, haha."

"I see, well you've come to the right person, what is your name?"

"My name is Firzen, that's about it."

"Alright, follow me. There's really no official way, but if I'm with you, she won't attack you on sight."

"Good to know…" He turned back to see Cirno trailing him, he sighed; there was no way around it, he'd have to train her…

-Hakurei Shrine-

"So your name is Firzen?" Reimu said as she took a sip of her tea, sitting on the porch of her shrine. "How come I've never heard of you before?"

"I'm kind of…elusive you could say?" Firzen said awkwardly.

"That so, well if you have nowhere to stay, you could go ask one of the human villagers. They'll be sure to have a place."

"Well, I actually came here to make sure I don't die…"

"Oh?"

"You see…Remilia Scarlet sort of…does not like me right now and I'd rather avoid dying."

"I can provide you with that protection, it is easy enough."

"Really? That's sweet! So, forgive my ignorant self, but what exactly goes on in this part of Gensokyo?" He said with curiosity.

"You really don't know much do you? Well there isn't much to be known. If you stick around, you'll be sure to see what goes on."

"I see! Interesting, well thanks for meeting with me Reimu."

"One more thing." She said as she stood up. "I wonder why that Ice Fairy is with you. She's a trouble maker and usually I'd punish her…but she seems to be behaving herself…I wonder why that is?"

"Oh, you mean Cirno?" He turned around to see Cirno standing her ground with a glare. "Well?"

"It's because…I don't want to cause trouble for Firzen. He's gonna be my teacher you know! He's the Frost King of the Frozen Road!"

"Frost King?" Reimu asked with interest. "Is that so, well I'm glad to see you're having a good effect on her, a bit of maturity wouldn't harm her one bit."

"Heh, maturity comes with age." Firzen said. "Well thanks again and here." He tossed a coin over his shoulder as he left. "That's for the shrine." He smirked as he walked forward before stepping wrong and tumbling down the stairs, he managed to turn them to ice road with a ramp at the end, so he flew through the sky and landed on his feet at the end.

"Wow…that was pretty lame." Cirno said floating beside him.

"….Was not! It was totally…awesome…yeah. You saw that save, right?"

"Yeah, I saw it. Tryin' to show off, with that donation and stuff huh? Real smooth."

"Whose side are you on!?"

"My own currently, however I hope you're gonna keep your promise and train me."

"Don't worry, I will."

"You better."

"Say, when were you so serious and intelligent?"

"Cirno doesn't know what you're talking about, Firzen!"

"Don't you play dumb now!"

"Hehe! Let's go train!" She took off flying with Firzen chasing after her.

-Back at the shrine-

"That guy's gonna be another pain in my neck…" Reimu said as she poured herself more tea and some for Keine.

"Well, so far he seems like an okay person, but he is rather quirky and weird."

"Ha, more like a whole lot weird."

"But considering the people you deal with, isn't that pretty normal?"

"Sadly…that's true." Reimu said as her head drooped.

Keine laughed. "That's Gensokyo for you."


	4. Chapter 4

-Misty Lake-

"That's not it at all." Firzen said with his arms crossed. "Your movements have to be more fluid, you've gotta work with the ice, not against it."

"It's harder than it looks." Cirno said as she stood up, she had been practicing using the frozen road since early in the morning, ten hours had already passed.

"The road you're looking for will only reveal itself to you when it believes you're worthy. Cirno, remember, it will only activate if you're being truthful to yourself. I've noticed it lately; you're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

"I knew I couldn't keep it a secret from you for long, you're too perceptive when it comes to these things." Cirno said as she sat at the edge of the lake and kicked at the water. "You've probably already guessed…I'm far smarter than I let on."

"Yeah, my question is why do you hide it? If you're this smart, why not use it?"

"It's because of what I am…I'm a fairy, Firzen. It's in a fairy's nature to be stupid and naïve, no smarter than a small human child. I knew I had to hide it…otherwise people would come after me, they'd want to experiment on me and see why I'm different. So I just embraced being an idiot, but I began to have second doubts the first time I saw you. You were so graceful with your powers, yet in control, you had this smile on your face, like you really enjoyed doing what you did. So I decided I wanted you to train me, so I could get stronger! So I could finally be who I really was without worrying about people coming after me!"

"So all you really want to be is yourself. You don't want to be in a cage anymore, held back by the very nature you defy. It is now that you can probably see it, Cirno. Open your eyes and look above, it should reveal itself to you."

Cirno reluctantly looked up, unsure of what he was getting at and to her surprise, she didn't see just a blue sky, she saw something…beautiful. The birds that flew by free from their shackles, unable to be held down by anything. She could see the various wind currents; it was something she had never witnessed before. "That's…"

"It looks like you can see it. Cirno, you were never meant to take the Frozen Road…you're a Wing Road user. The sky, where you can soar free. Where you can finally be who you want to be, no longer chained in your cage." He placed his hands in his pockets. "Become one with the wind, the sky, and rise above all else!" He formed an ice road underneath him and skated into the air.

To his surprise, Cirno managed to do the same, she wasn't flying with her wings, but she was riding on the wind currents themselves with her feet, skating right alongside him. "This feels…amazing! " She smiled and took off higher, zig-zagging between the various clouds.

"You have what it takes to be the Sky King, Cirno!" He skated on his ice alongside her. "Just remember to break."

"What?" Cirno asked just before she slammed face first into the side of a mountain. "Owie…"

"Haha! It takes a bit of practice, what you're doing is different than normal flying, it takes more precise control. You'll get used to it eventually."

"You know I will!" She said with a determined look as she recomposed herself and steadily got her feet back under her before taking off into the air again.

"Hey I've got an idea, we should go Reimu's place and show her what you can do now."

"Oh that'd be priceless! Let's go!" She took off at full speed toward the shrine and actually managed to break correctly this time. She landed on the ground with a soft thump in front of Reimu who had been observing them from her porch.

"You must teach fast, Firzen. I'm impressed." Reimu spoke in a soft tone.

He touched down next to Cirno and chuckled. "She's just a fast learner, I didn't really do much."

"I see, well I'm glad it's working out then." She turned to Cirno. "And how do you like this man as your teacher."

"He's a very good teacher, Reimu. In fact, he's shown me things that I couldn't possibly have seen before. Such a Lolicon he is." Cirno said with a sly grin.

"Well yeah…WAIT WHAT!? I'm NOT A LOLICON!" Firzen yelled.

"The way you deny it." Reimu said as she sipped tea. "Makes you look all the more guilty."

"Oh yes, he's quite the little girls man." Cirno said with a laugh.

"I-N…YOU DON'T….THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Firzen screamed as he kicked a tree. "IT'S ALLLL A LIEEEE!"

"Alright…I think we've tortured him enough, Cirno." Reimu said with a laugh.

"Agreed."

Firzen snapped his attention back to the two. "Wait…you were in on this together!?"

"Sort of." Reimu said. "Early in the morning, before she started her training with you. Cirno came over here and told me about this little scheme of hers, it was quite amusing, so I went along with it."

"So you knew about her being smarter than average as well!?"

"Of course, I'm the Shrine Maiden; I'm supposed to know these things."

Firzen fell to his knees and placed his hands on the ground. "I've been had…"

"If it makes you feel any better, Firzen." Cirno clapped him on the back with her right hand. "You and Reimu are the only two that know about my intelligence and I wasn't lying about anything I said earlier. I do really thank you for teaching me."

"Such…misfortune." Firzen said as he pulled himself to his feet.

"I'm sorry." Cirno said with a grin. "It's just sort of a Gensokyo tradition; you gotta get a prank pulled on you sometime!"

"I see. Well, thankfully it's over with for now."

Reimu stood up at the moment. "Anyways, while you two are here, I might as well ask if you want to come to the festival that I'm holding soon."

"Festival?" Firzen asked with interest. "Sounds good. When is it?"

"Should be in a few weeks, I'm hoping to interest you to most of the residents at that time. It'll be easier for you adjust that way."

"Hmm, what do you think Cirno?"

"Only if I get to go as your date."

"No I've never seen the whole point of romance."

"Dedicated to your fighting, are you?" Cirno said. "That's admirable, but just so you know, even if you agreed, you wouldn't be a lolicon. I'm far older than I look."

"Even so. It just isn't for me."

"That's a real shame, so what do you see me as?"

"My student."

"And…?"

"And what else? " He looked at her sparkling eyes and grimaced. "A little sister…sorta…you certainly got the annoying part down."

"Hey! I'm not annoying!"

"Sure you aren't…let's just go continue your training."

They took off toward Misty Lake again, racing eachother there.


	5. Chapter 5

Firzen covered his eyes as the gust of wind blew past him, causing his blue longcoat to flap behind him. "You're getting pretty good at this, Cirno!" He yelled up to her from the ground where he stood on top of a giant rock with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "I can barely track you with my eyes now!"

"I told you I'd get the hang of it!" Cirno shouted down as she lowered herself with a current of air in front of him. She had since changed her wardrobe, now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt she had gotten from Kourindou, on her feet she wore a pair of black boots that she had received from Firzen.

They had been practicing for the last few days, as Cirno was determined to Master the Wing Road, and now as they finished their morning session for the third day, the sun was high in the blue sky, and birds chirped as they flew overhead.

"Say, Firzen." Cirno said as she sat down on the rock. "What were you doing before you showed up around here? I mean, no one knows who you are or where you came from. Who exactly are you?"

Firzen looked up at the sky as she spoke to him, listening to her words before kneeling down and staring over the lake as well. "I was never really a guy for sightseeing, you know? I spent most of my life locked away in a mountain, simply training and honing my skills, I had no interest in what could have been past those walls. But then one day, I just decided I was going to explore, there was nothing that set it off or anything, the best I could think of is that I was just curious. I wanted to see for myself, if the attitude I had assumed all those years was correct and that there was nothing of interest beyond those walls. To my surprise, it was like nothing I could have ever imagined. A world full of beauty and wonder, endless adventures presented themselves to me." He smiled at the thought of remembering that moment. "So it was then that I was immersed in the true form of Gensokyo, not just a dark icy cave, but a realm full of mysteries and natural mystique."

Cirno laughed to herself. "I'm glad you decided to open those walls then…otherwise I could have never met you." She lay back on the rock with her hands behind her head. "You've changed my life in a lot of ways, if you hadn't inspired me to be myself, I'd still be playing that stupid fairy that was running around in circles inside of her own cage."

Firzen grinned at her. "And if I had never met you, I'd probably still be who I was before. Just a guy who didn't think he needed friends."

"Well you were always a bit on the cold side." Cirno snickered.

"Like you're one to talk."

"True."

"You know, it's days like these where I realize what a great world we live in. So tranquil and devoid of hassle, it's really a great place to be."

"Yeah…it really lets you appreciate things." Cirno sat up then. "So, why don't we go and get some food in the human village? We have been practicing all morning."

"Sounds good to me, I still don't know where many things are, so you'll have to lead the way."

"Yeah, don't want you getting lost in a straight line or anything!" Cirno said with a smile as she took off into the sky.

"I'm not that bad!" He summoned his ice road and followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know, I really don't have time to play with you right now!" Firzen shouted back at the monstrous youkai that was chasing him. "I've got a festival to get to!" His ice road zig-zagged in between the trees as he avoided the rocks the beast was throwing at him.

"I just want to eat you for breakfast!" The youkai yelled back.

"That's exactly the problem!" Firzen grabbed onto a tree and formed his ice road around it, skating in circles until he reached the sky above and made it past the youkai's rage. "Jeez, that was a close one." He said as he sighed to himself, looking at the green forest pass beneath him. "That's the last time I take a nap down there; I thought I was a goner." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a letter. "Now then…I've gotta go shopping for a few things before I actually go there. " His eyes squinted as he pulled the paper closer. "20…galloons…of…sake." He blinked. "Who the hell wrote this!?" He shoved it back in his jacket pocket and lowered himself onto the ground near the human village.

Villagers were running all over, obviously preparing for the festival that would begin tonight. Most of the shops were closed except a few that were scattered here and there. He walked over to one of the more empty ones and knocked on the door, seeing that there was an open sign hanging above it. A familiar face opened it.

"Hello, may I help you?" Keine said without even looking at him.

"Hey aren't you…?"

"That's an odd thing to ask, I am me of course." She turned toward him. "Oh! Firzen, wasn't expecting to see you around town, it's been quite some time."

"Didn't know you ran a shop."

"I run one during the festival days, if only to help lighten the load upon others. So what brings you here?"

"Actually…" He reached into his pocket and brought out the list. "I got this from Reimu a few days ago; she wanted me to go shopping before actually heading over there." He handed the list to her. "I highly doubt you can fulfill those needs…"

"On the contrary, this is smaller than last year's." She said with a small chuckle. "It'll be easy enough to get this stuff for you, just wait here for a second." She went into a back room.

"Like you're really going to be able to get all of that stu…" His voice trailed off as he saw Keine carry out a giant container and slam it on the counter before him.

"It's bigger on the inside." She said as she wiped sweat from her brow with her right hand. "It'll be a bit heavy, but I'm sure you can manage it."

"Alright, thanks. So how much do I owe ya?"

"Nothing, nothing." She said with a wave. "This shop is just for volunteer, it doesn't work off funds."

"I see, well thanks again!" He grabbed the container and heaved backwards, nearly falling over. He walked out the door with a struggle and formed an ice road, heading toward the Hakurei Shrine. "What the hell is in this…?" He asked himself as he neared his destination. He touched down in the courtyard and dropped the container on the ground in front of him with a massive thud.

"Ah, I see you managed to bring it." Reimu said walking over to him. "Thank you for helping out." She grabbed it with one hand and easily walked it over toward the festival area.

Firzen sat down at a bench, there was still a few hours before the party really started. "So…funny meeting you here." He said to the girl sitting beside him.

"You're just lucky that I'm here for the festival and not your head." Mokou said casually.

He placed his hands behind his head. "You're as brash as ever."

"Heh, I have no intention of getting friendly with the person I'm going to kill." She stood up then. "Expect me to show up for our rematch soon…I will defeat you." She walked off.

"Well isn't she just a pocketful of sunshine." Cirno spoke as she floated down from the sky. "You're real mean you know, you don't have her in your sights at all, all you're thinking about is fighting Remilia again, isn't that right?"

"You noticed?"

"Come on Firzen." She elbowed him in the ribs. "You're easy as hell to read. I noticed it when we were training; your mind always seemed to be elsewhere, like you were contemplating something. Clear as day." She said as she sat down on the bench beside him. "In return for all the advice you've given me, I'll give you some. Don't worry about it."

"Eh?"

"You're the kind of guy who takes things in stride; you handle them as they come along. Just do what you've always done and you'll be fine. What I'm saying is." She knocked him upside the head with her right fist. "Stop being so stressed out; just believe in yourself and your frozen road. So what if Remilia beat you back then? Who's to say she'll beat you the next time?"

Firzen attempted to stifle his laugh, but couldn't. "Hahaha! Now that you say it…I really do feel stupid." He rubbed his head on the spot where she had hit him. "Was I really that obvious? I tried really hard to hide it."

"Trust me on this, Firzen. You've been far clumsier as of late, almost like something was eating at your mind, like when you fell down those stairs, or fell for that Lolicon joke. I know you're much more perceptive than that."

"Heh, you could have only noticed that if you got a full grasp of what I usually was like." He looked up at the sky. "You're right. I was angry at myself for losing against Remilia, I wanted to win with my Frozen Road and only that, but I failed."

"Yeah, you failed." She smiled. "Failure's a part of life in Gensokyo; you probably wouldn't know that, being stuck in that mountain all that time. But you know, you can learn from those failures and become stronger. You know how many times I've lost a fight? I can't even begin to count! But did I ever give up, did I ever regret it? No! Because each fight was a valuable experience!"

Firzen smiled back. "You know, perhaps there may be hope for me yet!"

"That's the spirit!" She slapped him on the back. "Now, let's get ready for that festival! It's going to be a blast!"

"As long as I don't have to fly back, because I'll probably be too drunk."

"Same here! We'll probably be found passed out in the lounge or something, but that's the fun of it!"

They both walked off toward the main cluster of tents, preparing for the grand festival that was about to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Cirno and Firzen made their way toward the festival area, it would soon be time to start with the celebrations; however things wouldn't end up that easy for them. Turning a corner, they came face to face with someone that they hoped they wouldn't run into.

Firzen and Remilia locked eyes at that moment.

"Reimu…" Remilia said with a grumble. "Why is that man here?" She pointed at Firzen. "Get him out of my sight."

"Now,Now." Reimu said. "I want you two to make up, come on…for me?"

"I'll make up with him when he's dead." Remilia said as magical energy expanded around her.

"You're always such a hassle…fine." Reimu placed a barrier around a large section of the yard, so that the fight wouldn't interrupt the festival. "I knew this would be the case, just get it out of your system now."

"I guess my rematch with you…has come sooner than expected." Firzen said to Remilia as he began walking forward, however he was shoved out of the way by Cirno.

"You calm down…" She placed her hands in her pockets. "Remilia, this is supposed to be a festival for fun and relaxing, and you just had to bring your grumpy mood and grudge here? Why are you even mad at him? You won; shouldn't you be happy for yourself?" She asked as she pointed at Remilia with her left hand. "If you aren't gonna get over yourself, I'll force you."

Remilia began laughing at that moment. "Cirno, no offense to you, but if his ice couldn't defeat me, what makes you think you can? Just step out of way!" She launched forward with a right fist and attempted to slam Cirno in the face with it.

"Remilia, I'm over here." Cirno said as she appeared behind the vampire with her hands in her pockets.

"W-What!?" Remilia spun around, but it was already too late, she got a face full of wind for her trouble and was sent flying into a nearby tree. She quickly jumped back to her feet and spat out blood. "How the hell did you do that!?"

"You're letting your own anger cloud your judgement." Cirno said from the left of Remilia as she smashed a left kick into the left side of the purple haired girl's face.

"How in the world is she doing that?" Reimu asked. "Is this your doing, Firzen?"

Firzen was simply smirking with his arms crossed. "Cirno's worked really hard on mastering the Wing Road, she's even been practicing when I haven't been around. It's not so much her speed that's increased, but her mastery over the wind." His eyes squinted as they tried to keep up with Cirno's movements. "Instead of increasing her overall speed, she's made it so that the wind actually moves out of the way for her, essentially allowing her to move with zero air resistance." He smiled. "This is Cirno's Wing Road!"

Remilia stepped back, exhausted from the barrage of attacks she was just put under. They weren't very strong, but many weak ones added up over time. It's true, Cirno had gotten a lot stronger, but that wasn't enough to win. It had taken awhile, but she had finally calmed down enough to focus. Cirno was right, she had gotten too angry. She just had to wait for the right moment and…

There she was, Cirno had just reappeared, it was her chance now. She exploded forward at that exact moment and fired an intense energy blast at Cirno, although she had let her eagerness get the best of her, this blast could kill at such a range.

"That's enough!" Reimu said as she stepped in front of the blast and deflected it with her right hand, causing it to harmlessly be absorbed the barrier around them. "I've seen plenty." She sighed. "Remilia, you were always one to let your anger get the best of you. Isn't that the only reason you want Firzen dead? Because he got that lucky hit on you? Of course it is, why else would you be acting so stupid? We'll settle this little feud between you and Firzen another day and I shall be the judge of it. For now however, there is a festival to begin." She snapped her fingers and the barrier dissolved. "So just get along for now."

Remilia swore to herself. "Fine…you hear that, Ice boy? I'm gonna get my chance to beat you into the ground." She let loose a crazed smile toward him before taking off into the air, not interested in the festival anymore.

Firzen whistled. "What a handful she's gonna be." He smiled. "Either way." He patted Cirno on the shoulder. "You did well! Real well!"

Cirno smiled back at him. "It was fun watching her get all angry. Although, I've still yet to perfect it, it's not perfect." She clenched her right fist. "While I'm fast, I'm still not that strong, I gotta train my body more."

"Either way, Cirno." Reimu said walking over. "You've gotten a lot more powerful, at this rate; I'll have to watch out for you." She chuckled. "In any case, I hope you've trained Firzen, or else the outcome with Remilia will be no different."

Firzen laughed. "Don't worry, I'll get to training."

They all stood there for a few minutes staring at eachother.

"This is…really awkward." Cirno said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" Firzen said.

"W-Well I better go and get the festival started." Reimu said walking away.

"So I guess we should join her." Firzen spoke up.

"Mhmm." Cirno replied, following him toward the cluster of tents.

"Is this festival ever going to start?"

"Unlikely…"


	8. Chapter 8

"So I've decided to call off this festival," Reimu said with a sigh as she leaned against a wall, looking at Cirno and Firzen. "There are too many distractions and at this rate it'll just be a waste of time."

"I can understand what you mean." Firzen said as he stood beside Cirno with his hands in his pockets. "You probably want me to resolve this issue with Remilia before it becomes bigger than it already is, don't you?"

"Yes…that girl has let her emotions get the best of her, I could easily punish her for it, but that won't teach her anything. Firzen, you're going to have to be the one to slap some sense into her."

"I understand…" He inhaled deeply before exhaling. "Guess I'd better go find her."

"No need." The voice of Remilia was heard just as she appeared before Firzen, with her arms crossed. "I never left the area – I knew this would happen. You are destined to fight me!"

"But am I destined to lose?" Firzen said as he took off and landed in a more open area. "That's the question."

Remilia followed him and landed on the ground several hundred feet in front of him. "Naturally." She smirked at him in a crazed way. "Although it's more of a matter of if you're going to survive your crushing defeat!"

A cold wind blew across the field as they stared at each other; the tension in the air was so thick that it could suffocate someone.

Firzen grinned. "Don't think I've just been sitting around doing nothing all this time." He held out his right hand as a sword began to form. Eventually he held a completely blue katana, scabbard and all. He strapped it to the left side of his waist and laughed. "Let's have a good fight."

Remilia let loose a crazed laugh before leaping into the sky. "I'm going to have fun crushing you!" She summoned a giant purple spear in her hand. "_Die!_" She flung the spear at him with such incredible force that it flew at a near-impossible speed.

As the spear grew bigger in the dark sky above him, Firzen calmly grasped the hilt of his newly formed katana and drew it slowly before slashing the air in front of him as if to launch an attack; however, it never reached the incoming blast and he had no time to dodge.

At the moment of impact, a giant explosion occurred, obscuring Firzen in dust.

"Ha! Serves you right you little bug!" She landed on the ground and walked toward the crater. The smoke cleared and she saw that no one was there. "W-What!?"

"Behind you, blood girl." Firzen uttered as he swung his blade down horizontally, opening a huge gash in the girl's back.

"Ack!" Remilia blurted as she stumbled forward, her back in incredible pain. She whirled around and stared at him with intense hatred. "How did you do that!? I killed you!"

"I see," Reimu said as she observed from the sidelines. "Utilizing his new sword and his ability to melt ice, he created water droplets in the air, which reflected the light from Remilia's spear and made a mirage of him still standing there. It would take expert timing to pull this off; the fact that Remilia is underestimating him is the reason this worked. Firzen… This man is truly a combat specialist." She then added, "However, no matter how clever he is, Remilia is a far stronger being. It will take much more than simple tactics to defeat her."

Firzen laughed. "Wow, you saw through it. As expected of you, Reimu." His expression grew serious. "Now then…"

Remilia's wound had regenerated now, but she still stared at Firzen with anger. "Y-you… Damn you!"

"Remilia." Firzen said in a serious tone. "Do you really think you can fight if you continue to let your emotions dictate your movements? I do not know why you've come to hate me with the rage that you show now, however." He began walking toward her at a slow pace. "What happened to the Remilia I first met? The intelligent and powerful, the sophisticated Remilia Scarlet, Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion." He sighed. "It pains me to see that look on your face. That look of hatred and misery."

Remilia swore at him. "Don't you go preaching to me, you bastard!"

"I don't have time," he said calmly. "For someone who can't even defeat themselves."

Remilia stepped back in shock, but quickly recomposed herself. "You don't know anything! You know nothing you piece of trash!"

"I know enough… enough to know that you're struggling with who you really are. Your vampire instincts and blood, they're overpowering you and it's this inner battle that's driving you insane. You want to release it and I was the nearest catalyst for this anger." He smiled just then. "I'm not blind, you know. What else would cause someone to change personalities so suddenly?"

Remilia simply stared at him before falling to her knees. He was right, she knew he was right. "Firzen…" She said softly. "You really are a pain in my ass…"

"I've been known to be that sometimes," he said with a laugh. "What do you say, Remilia Scarlet?" He held out his right hand. "Why don't we fight… as friends? If ya need someone to beat that bloodlust of yours into submission, I'm your man!"

Remilia looked up at him and sighed before grasping his hand and allowing him to help her stand. "You really are one mysterious man, going so far for someone who just tried to kill you."

"If I just left you to struggle like that, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." He walked across the field and turned around. "Now then, shall we begin for real?"

Remilia crossed her arms and sighed once more before her eyes turned serious and she grinned. "Might as well!" She fired a barrage of danmaku bullets at him.

Firzen formed an ice road underneath him and weaved in and out of the bullets and drew closer to Remilia.

"Your speed has improved, but that's not good enough!" Remilia shouted as she unleashed even more bullets.

"Whoa now!" Firzen yelped as he leaped off his ice road and corkscrewed into the air, freezing the bullets as he gracefully landed behind Remilia. "Frozen Road!" He shouted as a giant ice pillar fell from the sky.

The pillar landed on Remilia, but she wasted no time shattering it. "That was a nice go, but you'll have to try harder!" She blinked at that moment. "Wait, where'd he go?" Suddenly the shards of ice from the pillar condensed into four of him.

"Ice clones, huh? A good strategy in a situation like this, but I'll find the real you!" She sent over five hundred danmaku bullets charging toward the clones. She then turned around and blocked Firzen's sword with her right hand. "Clever! You used that mirage technique of yours to make it like you had formed four clones to distract me, against anyone else that would have worked!"

"Scary, scary. Now this is the Remilia I know!" Firzen said as he leaped back and wiped sweat from his brow. He had to think of something. He was outmatched in every area here, but still, even though he was losing, he was enjoying it! This fight was fun! He cracked his neck and smirked at Remilia. "Would you mind using that spear thing again? I want to try something."

Remilia shrugged. "I don't see why not. After all I'm curious to see what you could come up with." She charged the spear and tossed it at him. "Let's see how this turns out!"

He threw away his sword and stood his ground as the blast neared him, then as it finally got close to impacting, he grabbed it with both his hands and held on, stopping it right before it crashed into his face. But it was beginning to slip out of his grip and the spear was painful to grasp; his skin was getting torn up and death was literally a few inches away. His clothes began to get ripped as well – this was a damn powerful attack!

"DE…NIED!" He shouted at the top of his lungs as the blast was frozen right then and there. He spun it around and hurled it back at Remilia at incredible speeds.

The purple haired vampire was in such a state of shock that she wasn't able to compose herself in time to avoid the ice spear, getting hit dead on and flung back several hundred feet across the field where she collided with the ground in a giant explosion that swept up dust and debris that covered the entire battlefield.

Several minutes later, the dust was finally cleared out by an easterly wind. Both fighters lay on the ground unconscious. Remilia, from the impact of her own blast turned against her, lay in a crater on her back, although her wounds were already starting to heal. Several hundred feet away, Firzen lay face down on the ground. Blocking and freezing that attack had taken everything out of him, plus his body had tiny cuts all over it from the moments where he had held onto the incoming spear-shaped blast.

"Dear me," Reimu said as she observed the aftermath. "A tie. Well that was certainly an exciting match."

Cirno was standing next to her smiling. "That was certainly flashier than the festival would have ever been!" She leapt down to where Firzen was and rolled him over. "Passed out with a smile on his face." She said as she lifted him up and swung him over her back. "I can guess you'll take care of Remilia, Reimu?"

"Yeah, you can leave her to me."

"Thanks!" She said as she took off into the air. "Now to get this guy some medical treatment." She chuckled. "Hopefully you don't end up this banged up after other fights, or your medical bills are gonna be through the roof!" She skated through the sky, heading toward Eientei.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hot? Why is it...hot?_ Firzen's consciousness stirred at these sudden thoughts that crossed his mind. His eyes struggled to open as if they were sewn shut. Finally he had mustered enough effort to open them just enough so that rays of light filtered into the eternal darkness that surrounded him.

_Was the sun always this hot? _He thought to himself as he could feel whatever it was far more sharply now.

_Hot? _

His crimson eyes snapped open at that moment and he found himself under a torrent of boiling hot water, as if Satan himself was taking a shower and the pipe had sprung a leak. He reacted in the only way his mind could muster at the moment – through a very stupid spazz motion he flopped out of the bed he was sleeping on and hit the wooden floor like a fish out of water, quite literally in this sense. He crawled to the door, attempting to find something to wipe his teary eyes with and grabbed the nearest object that looked like a towel.

"Sweet relief..." He said softly to himself, but his victory was short lived as he looked up and saw Remilia standing above him in her night gown. "Why?" He asked with a despairing look on his face and let out a noise that sounded like a half assed groan.

Remilia looked down at him and merely lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "You're useless, you know that?"

He blinked, tears welling up in his eyes. "You mean you're not going to vaporize me?"

"No. I can fully understand why you did what you did; you can blame that fairy friend of yours for that unorthodox wake up method." She reached down and helped him get to his feet.

"Thanks." He replied as he finally stood up, although the entire world started to spin like a record and he fell backwards, only barely catching himself on a dresser.

"I'm amazed that you've woken up already." She expressed with interest and a slight bit of concern. "One would think you'd have slept a lot longer, considering the extent of your injuries, although it was mostly in terms of magical depletion than physical wounds." Remilia then walked over to him and supported him with her shoulder. "Can't have you falling over and hurting yourself."

Firzen eyed her with curiosity and a slight bit of fear. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

The purple haired vampire sighed. "Because you really helped me out back there and I don't like owing people. I was under a lot of mental pain and stress, but your words cleared that up. And what you did at the end of that fight, freezing my spear and all," she laughed softly. "It made me respect you a bit."

"So me defeating you caused you to respect me and indirectly become my friend? What kind of silly outcome is that?" Firzen asked the air as he looked upwards.

"Just take the victory." She said, elbowing him in the ribs.

Walking beside Remilia, Firzen noticed something off with where he was…which was where he was. Where the hell was he? "Hey, Remilia, where exactly is this?"

"Eientei. We were both taken here to get our injuries treated and to rest up."

"Ah…" He blinked a few times. "What's Eientei?"

She chuckled. "You really are clueless! Eientei is where Eirin lives; she's the best doctor in all of Gensokyo." She pointed to an opening in the wall that was rapidly approaching. "Look, we're almost there."

"Almost wher-" Firzen's words stopped short as he was blinded by the light of the outdoors. "GACK!" He gasped covering his eyes with his arm and only then did he notice that Remilia was crouched behind him. "Why are you…?" The question answered itself directly after he said it. "Oh yeah, Vampire."

"So, you're finally awake!" Cirno's voice carried across the courtyard from a table she was seated at. She got up and walked over to him and smirked. "I was thinking you had died."

"I almost did. I was almost killed this morning."

"What!? Who tried to kill you!?"

"YOU!"

"EEEEH!? I DID!?" 

"Don't play stupid with me! I know stupid!"

"Yes you would."

"C'mere you!" Firzen shouted as he lunged at her.

Cirno appeared behind him. "You're too slow!" She stuck out her tongue and landed on the roof of the building.

They stared at each other for a long time, as if time had come to a stop, before both broke into gut-busting laughter.

"Yes, yes. I get it." Remilia said, crouching behind a wall. "You two are completely made for each other. Can someone please get me an umbrella now?"

"Sure, sure," Cirno said, landing on the ground in front of her. She floated over to a table and picked up an umbrella, tossing it to Remilia.

"Thank you," she said as she caught it and opened it, allowing herself to finally walk outside. "Where's Eirin?"

"Something about the devil in baby form going for a walk," Cirno said offhandedly. "She said she'll be back later."

_The sun is…so bright._ Firzen mused to himself as he sat on the roof, overlooking the bamboo forest that stretched for miles. He looked down at the two girls and smiled. "So what are we going to do now?" He stood up and stretched, allowing his body to finally get used to being mobile again. He laughed. "Guess we can just take it easy!" He said as he went to go fall backwards, but was greeted by a torrent of fire that just barely grazed his back.

"Firzen!" A familiar voice shouted from across the roof; standing there illuminated in fire and sunlight with her hands in her pockets was none other than Fujiwara no Mokou. "It's time for our rematch!"


	10. Chapter 9-5: Thanksgiving Special

_Everything looks the same… _Firzen thought to himself as he stood in the middle of a dense forest, trees towering above him.

"_Go in the forest of magic," she said. "You'll be fine," she said. _He kicked a tree so hard that it fell over._ I'm going to kill that vampire when I get back. _ He placed his hands in his pockets and looked around.

_Just go to the human village and get some ingredients for the holiday feast_… He kicked another tree. _I thought it'd be easy, but this place is like a maze! _He gritted his teeth and roared at the heavens.

"_WHICH WAY IS THE HUMAN VILLAGE!?_"

-3 hours later-

"It's no use…" He said laying on his back and looking at the sky. "There's no way I'll ever escape from this forest…" He sighed and closed his eyes. "If only I could fly…"

His eyes snapped open a few seconds later. "Wait a minute… I _can_ fly!"

-The Human Village-

"What on Earth happened to you, Firzen?" Keine asked him with a concerned tone. "You look like you've been through a meat grinder."

"I got attacked by my own stupidity." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," she replied with a sigh as she helped him gather the supplies he needed. "That should do it," she said as she handed him a giant bag.

"Thanks!" He grabbed the bag with one hand and swung it over his shoulder before forming an ice road underneath him. "Off to the Scarlet Devil Mansion!"

-Scarlet Devil Mansion-

"You're late." Remilia said, tapping her foot. "What am I going to do with you?"

Firzen slammed the bag on the ground and mumbled something before brushing past her.

"What's with you?" She asked, turning around with a whirl.

"It's just…" He turned back, only his red eyes were replaced with turkeys. "I've never tried turkey before! Is it delicious? Is it good!? I bet it's awesome!"

Remilia's face slammed into the ground as she fell over. "Y-You really are a handful," she said as she struggled to get up. "Listen, when we get into the dining hall, I want you on your best behavior. You've never really met the people I live with, so just be good alright? You've already kinda met some of them, but it's still not really okay." She cleared her throat. "What I mean is…"

"You have an appearance to keep up and you don't want me to ruin it."

"Sorry if it sounds rude… but that's pretty much it." She bit her lip.

"Could it be… that you're embarrassed of me being here? That you don't want them to see you getting along with someone who was once your enemy?" Firzen asked as he stepped closer.

"Am I really that transparent?" She replied as he pulled her hat down over her eyes.

"Dreadfully so." He placed his hand on her head. "Don't worry about it; this is gonna be a lot of fun."

He turned around and opened the dining hall door. "Greetings residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I'm Fir-BLEARGH!" He tried to say, before he was headbutted by a blond-haired girl in similar attire to Remilia; he flew back several feet before crashing into a wall.

"Are you the one who beat up my older sister!? My name is Flandre Scarlet, and I won't allow you to continue living!"

"F-Flan!" Remilia stuttered as she walked forward. "What are you doing!? He's our guest!"

"Guest!?" She whirled to face Remilia. "But you said you hated him and you wanted him dead!"

"Well…" She sighed. "It's a long story…"

-Girls are explaining; please avoid that hole in the wall-

"Is that so…" Flandre said as she bit her thumb. "Well I guess I can let you live for now!"

Firzen lay slumped against the wall, his eyes resembling spirals. "Hi wall, my name is Firzen. How's your day?" He asked it in a daze.

-30 minutes later-

"So it's finally meal time." Firzen said as he took a seat at the table. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Suddenly however, the camera panned around and zoomed straight at him as he glared at it. "Wait a second," he started. "I don't celebrate Thanksgiving."

"Apparently the writer doesn't either." Remilia said. "Otherwise he'd put far more effort into this, my characterization was all over the place in this. "

"I hate that my debut was non-canon," Flandre pouted.

"Oh well… guess this was just to hold the readers over until Chapter 10. What would you call this? Filler?" Firzen asked as he stood up, with Flandre and Remilia beside him.

"One, two, three," they said in unison before they flipped the table.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!"

-Outside-

"WAIT!? Why wasn't I invited!?" Cirno demanded. "I'm almost the main character! Did you forget about me!? HUH!? HUUUUUH!? "

-Credits-

"Don't you dare cut me off!"

-Deal with it-

"You're rude!"

-The End -

"No this is not the end! Dammit! I'm one of the main characters! I'll take my spot baaaack!"


	11. A Quick Update

I know a lot of you are waiting patiently for chapter 10. I honestly never thought this series would be so popular and I've got all of you to thank for that, maybe to you this series is still underground, but to me, who thought I'd never get even one follower, it's the happiest time of my life.

However, due to the holiday season drawing near, The Chronicles of Firzen will be going on Hiatus until the New Year. When it comes back, you can expect one hell of an epic chapter, but this doesn't mean I'm going to leave you guys hanging, there will be bonus chapters that I've written but never uploaded, as well as a databook. Said databook will detail Firzen's past, likes, dislikes and even the backgrounds of my versions of the touhou characters. So I hope you all look forward to that.

Thanks again to all of you, I wouldn't have had the motivation to continue writing if it wasn't for you guys.

In any case, I hope you all have a wonderful Holiday Season and a blissful New Year!

Contact me at: lordxanxus on Skype.


End file.
